


Spalony

by Tyone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Reichenbach, Reunions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy miłość nie wystarczy.</p><p>Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Prequel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/335602">Reignite</a> (które prawdopodobnie również przetłumaczę).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spalony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546616) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> Many thanks to Jenny augustbird for being a sweetheard about me translating her work. You're my queen.
> 
> Tekst jest dość specyficzny i zdecydowanie nie z gatunku łatwych, lekkich i przyjemnych, uczciwie ostrzegam.

* * *

— John. — Głos ledwo przebija się przez szmer, ale John doskonale wie, do kogo należy.

— To przestało być zabawne lata temu — odcina się i rozłącza. Rzuca telefon na stertę raportów medycznych o pacjentach i bierze głęboki oddech, po czym kręci głową lekko; zerka z powrotem na komputer.

Telefon znów wibruje. Spogląda na niego. Mijają kolejne dwie wibracje, zanim gwałtownie po niego sięga.

— Przestań do mnie dzwonić.

— To nie nagranie — mówi głos szybko. — Jeśli tylko dałbyś moment, żebym mógł ci wytłumaczyć…

Ale John zdążył się już rozłączyć.

* * *

 

> _**Mógłbyś łaskawie odebrać telefon? -SH** _
> 
> _**Moglibyśmy się gdzieś spotkać? -SH** _
> 
> _**Zostawiłem Ci wiadomość na sekretarce. Wiesz, jak nienawidzę tego robić. Mógłbyś ją odsłuchać? -SH** _
> 
> _**Mogę być w Springfield w czwartek. Będziesz miał może czas na kawę? -SH**_

* * *

 

John otwiera drzwi i automatycznie sięga po parę nitrylowych rękawiczek, mówiąc: „Dzień dobry, panie Adams”, zanim się zorientuje. Mycroft odwraca się od okna, a John odsuwa, aż jego pięty uderzą o zamknięte drzwi.

— Dzień dobry — odzywa się Mycroft. — Bardzo nieuchwytny się z pana zrobił człowiek, doktorze Watson.

— Mam dość — odpowiada. — Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Ani co on ma do powiedzenia. — Czubkami palców dotyka klamki i pół momentu dzieli go od tego, by wyjść.

Mycroft uśmiecha się bez wesołości, nachylając nad stołem.

— To chyba nie do końca prawda, czyż nie? Obchodzi cię, inaczej zmieniłbyś numer telefonu zaraz po tym, jak się z tobą skontaktował.

— Mam ten numer od lat. Nie zamierzam…

— Mój brat nie wie, że tu jestem.

John spogląda za okno znajdujące się nad ramieniem Holmesa.

— A dlaczego jego teraz tu nie ma?

— Boi się — mamrocze Mycroft.

Zapada cisza. John nie spuszcza wzroku z okna. Jego oddech jest równy. Nie da się na to nabrać, nie po tym, jak przez trzy lata był porzucony i okłamywany. Nie po żalu i po pustce. Nie po wszystkim, co poszło na marne.

— Bardzo martwię się o mojego brata — odzywa się. — I wiem, kiedy jest, hm, zraniony.

John prostuje się.

— Jestem pewien, że się martwisz… — zaczyna —…szczególnie po tym, jak oddałeś go na pastwę Moriarty’ego — z tym wychodzi.

* * *

 

Piąty raz w ciągu dwu godzin ktoś próbuje się z nim skontaktować — kolejny zastrzeżony numer. John sięga po telefon, mówiąc z irytacją:

— Słuchaj, przestań do mnie wydzwaniać, dobra?

— Doktor Watson? — to damski głos.

— Och. — John obniża ton. — Przepraszam, myślałem, że to ktoś inny.

— Nie ma sprawy — mówi. — Nazywam się Cathy Tran, pracuję w Daily Mail. Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłby mi pan odpowiedzieć na parę pytań a propos powrotu pana przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa. Czas i miejsce do ustalenia, oczywiście.

— Nie mam czasu — odpowiada. — Skąd ma pani mój numer?

— Z pańskiego bloga. Był pan z nim blisko przed jego sfingowanym samobójstwem, prawda?

— Nie — mówi i rozłącza się.

* * *

 

Kupuje nowy telefon. Wysyła numer esemesem do kilku kolegów z armii, którzy wrócili z Afganistanu, i listy osób z klubu rugby, do którego dołączył rok temu. Harry odpisuje, pytając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Musiała zobaczyć w mediach wzmianki o powrocie Sherlocka. John nie ogląda już telewizji. Nie odpisuje też Harry.

Nie wyrzuca starego telefonu. Trzyma go na szafce w kuchni w swoim jednopokojowym mieszkaniu, a on każdego poranka rozświetla się nową wiadomością. Nieodczytywanie tych esemesów jest swego rodzaju treningiem silnej woli.

* * *

 

Spotykają się przypadkiem — lub może Sherlock śledził go od tygodni, a on nie zauważył. Nie wie. Nie obchodzi go to.

W piątki John kupuje lunch w barze sushi w Balham, siadając przy oknie i obserwując przechodniów. Je rollsy z łososiem i awokado, popijając napój imbirowy przez dwadzieścia pięć minut, po czym wraca do pracy. Lubi mieszankę sosów sojowych, którymi restauracja skrapia sushi, mimo że myślał o ograniczeniu spożycia sodu.

Dostrzega Sherlocka w połowie drogi po drugiej stronie ulicy, nawet pomimo faktu, że obciął włosy. Odsuwa się od okna, modląc się, by mężczyzna go nie zauważył. Bez powodzenia. Sherlock rozgląda się, a potem przechodzi przez ulicę. John schodzi ze stołka i odwraca się, chcąc poprosić kobietę stojącą za kasą, by zapakowała mu jedzenie na wynos, gdy ktoś stuka w szybę.

Nie może się powstrzymać. Obraca się, napotykając przez szybę wzrok mężczyzny.

Wygląda okropnie. Ma sine cienie pod oczami, a jego kości policzkowe są nawet bardziej wystające niż wcześniej. Kupił nowy płaszcz — równie dramatyczny co poprzedni — który wygląda na za duży.

John stoi sparaliżowany — nie może wyjść, dopóki Sherlock tam stoi. Ale nie może też tu zostać, jeśli Sherlock wejdzie do środka.

Holmes kładzie dłoń na szybę i tylko się na niego patrzy. John też się patrzy.

Wreszcie mężczyzna sięga do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga notatnik. Zapisuje coś i przyciska do szyby. John zbyt szybko jest w stanie rozczytać pochyłe, nabazgrolone litery. _Dobrze wyglądasz._

Jego wzrok przesuwa się od notatnika do niemożliwej do odczytania twarzy mężczyzny.

Odwraca kartkę i znów coś zapisuje. John czyta przez szkło. _Przepraszam._

Ledwo powstrzymuje się od histerycznego roześmiania się. Sherlock wciska notatnik do kieszeni i kiwa głową. Posyła w stronę Johna coś w rodzaju parodii uśmiechu i wycofuje się od okna, ruszając dalej ulicą. Być może był to ostatni raz, gdy John widzi go na żywo.

Siada na krześle i zaciska dłonie wokół blatu stołu, by powstrzymać się od pobiegnięcia za mężczyzną. Na szybie pozostał delikatny ślad jego pisma.

* * *

 

> **Zmarły detektyw infiltruje podziemie kryminalne**
> 
> 21 marca 2015  
>  David Aaron
> 
> Niemal trzy lata temu po mediach rozniosła się wiadomość o samobójczej śmierci Sherlocka Holmesa po tym, jak zostało ujawnione, iż od początku fałszował swoje rzekomo genialne dedukcje na miejscach zbrodni. Kreacja Morarty’ego była uważana za jego największe oszustwo, lecz nowe dowody wskazują na to, że Moriarty mógł istnieć naprawdę.
> 
> Zeszłego poniedziałku byliśmy świadkami cudownego zmartwychwstania uznawanego wcześniej za zmarłego detektywa. Na powyższej fotografii sprzed dwu dni opuszcza Pałac Westminister.
> 
> Holmes utrzymywał kontakty z przedstawicielami rządu i agentami SIS. Pomimo braku oficjalnego stanowiska odnośnie powrotu Holmesa, nasze źródła twierdzą, że podczas jego trzyletniej podróży zdążył zemścić się na prawdziwym Moriartym.
> 
> „Ciężko walczył, by oczyścić swoje imię” — mówi nasze źródło. „Naprawdę jest genialnym mężczyzną. Jeśli istnieją ludzie będący w stanie zniszczyć siatkę Moriarty’ego, on jest na szczycie listy.”
> 
> Jak głęboko Holmes wniknął w świat przestępczy nie jest jeszcze wiadome, i to z konkretnego powodu. Znaczna część informacji wciąż może być utajniona ze względu na rządowy program walki z przestępczością i terroryzmem. Mimo to część ludzi już uznała powracającego do domu Holmesa za bohatera, posuwając się nawet do takich wyznań uznania, jak koczowanie przed kamienicą, w której wcześniej mieszkał detektyw, by choć na chwilę móc go zobaczyć. Tysiące komentarzy zapełniło jego stronę internetową.
> 
> „Przeszedł bardzo wiele” — twierdzi bliski znajomy Holmesa. „Jest wykończony i ma całe lata do nadrobienia. Ludzie powinni uszanować jego prywatność.”

* * *

 

> _Przez trzy lata pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że zginąłeś._
> 
> _**Przepraszam. -SH** _
> 
> _Jeśli kiedyś będziesz w mojej okolicy, daj znać._
> 
> _**Jutro, lunch? -SH** _
> 
> _11:30 przy głównym wyjściu._

* * *

 

— Obciąłeś włosy — mówi John, bo z możliwych do powiedzenia rzeczy, które przychodzą mu do głowy, ta wydaje się najłatwiejsza. Sherlock przestępuje z nogi na nogę obok popsutych wózków inwalidzkich przy wejściu do szpitala. Przykłada czubki palców do czoła, słysząc uwagę Johna.

— Były zbyt charakterystyczne — odpowiada, wciskając z powrotem dłonie do kieszeni. — Wcześniej były blond. — Podchodzi krok bliżej.

— Nie potrzebują cię w Vauxhall? — pyta. — Domyślam się, że Mycroft będzie chciał trzymać cię teraz na krótkiej smyczy. Na co drugiej stronie Guardiana jest artykuł o czymś, co udało ci się wyszperać.

Sherlock odwraca wzrok na ulicę, nie patrząc na Johna.

— To nie było dla mnie wcale takie proste.

— Mogłeś zadzwonić — mówi. — Przyjechałbym.

— Tak, jestem pewien, że ta rozmowa by tak przebiegła. „Cześć, John. Od trzech dni ściga mnie trzech rosyjskich snajperów. Chciałbyś się przyłączyć? Och przy okazji, nie umarłem.”

— A jak przebiega ta rozmowa teraz? — pyta w zamian, balansując na granicy krzyku.

— Jeszcze mnie nie uderzyłeś.

— Mam cię uderzyć?

— Nie. Ale nie uważasz, że zasłużyłem?

Oddech Johna przyśpiesza.

— Zamknij się, Sherlock.

* * *

 

John wypija całą szklankę wody z lodem. Sherlock siedzi, opierając się o oparcie krzesła, i nie rusza niczego. Dźwięki azjatyckiej muzyki ulatują z otwartych drzwi do kuchni, mieszając się z dramatycznymi nutami czołówki popołudniowej opery mydlanej lecącej w telewizorze przyczepionym w rogu pomieszczenia.

John wpatruje się w ekran telewizora z determinacją. Mucha przelatuje koło lewego ucha Sherlocka, ale on nie spuszcza wzroku z Johna.

Kelnerka stawia przed Sherlockiem zupę wonton i stek z pieprzem przed nim. John dziękuje. Sherlock się nie porusza.

— Miałem w zeszłym tygodniu rozmowę — mówi, sięgając po widelec. Sherlock wygląda, jakby nie słyszał. — Z reporterką z Daily Mail. Chciała przeprowadzić ze mną wywiad na twój temat.

— Nie zgodziłeś się.

— Co chciałbyś, żebym o tobie powiedział? — pyta, mieszając ryż z sosem. Ugniata go widelcem, obserwując, jak brązowe łączy się z białym.

— Naprawdę byś przyjechał? — pyta mężczyzna w zamian.

— Tak — mówi. — Nie. Nie wiem. Jeśli potrzebowałbyś mojej pomocy.

Zapada milczenie. Johnowi mija ochota na jedzenie. Bierze kolejny łyk wody. Znów zerka na telewizor w rogu, pragnąc, by Sherlock przestał na niego patrzeć choć przez jedną cholerną sekundę.

— Nie wiem, czego ty chcesz — odzywa się wreszcie John po kilku minutach.

— Znów mieszkam przy 221B — odpowiada. — Mam wolny pokój.

John patrzy na niego. Sherlock wpatruje się w talerz zupy, ale nie wygląda, by chciał ją jeść.

— Chyba żartujesz — mówi. — Pochowałem cię. Trzy lata godziłem się z myślą, że nie żyjesz. A teraz chcesz, żebym z tobą zamieszkał?

— To tylko taki pomysł — odpowiada, spuszczając wzrok.

— Nie. — Podnosi się i odchodzi od stolika, by zapłacić. Nie patrzy więcej na Sherlocka i wychodzi.

* * *

 

> _zaprośłes mnie na lucnh żeby mnie zapytac o przeprowadzke?_
> 
> _**Jesteś pijany. -SH** _
> 
> _CO ZA JEBANA DEDUKJCA!!pieprz sie_
> 
> _**Chciałem Cię też zobaczyć. -SH** _
> 
> _to sie kurwa napatrz???_
> 
> _**Nie pij więcej. -SH** _
> 
> _**Masz alkoholizm w genach. -SH** _
> 
> _pieprz_
> 
> _się_

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: (brak)
> 
> Musiałem się tego dowiedzieć z pieprzonej TELEWIZJI. Nie zaszczyciłeś mnie wizytą czy nawet cholernym ostrzeżeniem, zanim któregoś ranka włączyłem wiadomości i zobaczyłem twoją twarz.
> 
> Nienawidzę cię za to, że skoczyłeś. Nienawidzę, że kazałeś mi patrzeć. Kazałeś mi patrzeć i wierzyć, że popełniłeś samobójstwo, Sherlock. Kurwa, śniłem o tym twoim skoku milion razy. Chodziłem do terapeuty przez dwa pierdolone lata.

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: Re: (brak)
> 
> Wydawało mi się wtedy, że tak będzie najlepiej. Jeśli znalazłbym lepszy sposób, by się ujawnić, nie zwlekałbym.
> 
> Przepraszam, że dowiedziałeś się w taki sposób. Chciałem do Ciebie pobiec w momencie, gdy wylądowałem w Londynie, ale obowiązują mnie pewne umowy.
> 
> SH

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Od kiedy wiedział Mycroft? Jak długo z nimi pracowałeś?

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: Re: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Dwa miesiące po skoku.
> 
> SH

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Może skończ z oczywistościami i powiedz wprost: nie prosiłeś, żebym z tobą jechał, bo uważasz, że jestem ułomną, bezużyteczną stratą przestrzeni. Jestem zbyt tchórzliwy? Nie, prawdopodobnie bym cię chronił.

* * *

>   
>  Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Kłamstwa i rozczulanie się nad sobą do Ciebie nie pasują, John.
> 
> SH

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Pieprz. Się.

* * *

 

Telefon Johna wibruje i nie może się powstrzymać, by go nie wyciągnąć. Colin spogląda na niego znad lagera i pyta:

— Nie kupiłeś przypadkiem nowego telefonu?

— Ta — odpowiada John, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran. To jedna z wielu wiadomości od Sherlocka, na które nie odpowiedział.

— Wydawało mi się, że mówiłeś, że ten zgubiłeś — mówi Alec, oglądając lecący w telewizji mecz.

Telefon znów wibruje. Odsuwa go od siebie.

— Holmes znów cię dręczy?

— Niee — odpowiada, odsuwając się w krześle. — Stawiam następną kolejkę. To samo?

— Weź też George’owi — mówi Alec. — Pewnie sra albo znalazł jakąś ładną pijaczkę czy coś.

— Jasne — odpowiada i odchodzi szybko kupić drinki.

* * *

>   
>  Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: Prosiłbym o pomoc
> 
> Mógłbyś spojrzeć na załączone zdjęcia i powiedzieć mi, jaki rodzaj trucizny lub alergenu mógł wywołać taką wysypkę?
> 
> SH
> 
> Załączniki: DSC01258.JPG, DSC01259.JPG, DSC01260.JPG

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: Prosiłbym o pomoc
> 
> Światło jest do dupy. Następnym razem po prostu powiedz, żebym przyszedł.

* * *

 

> _**Lestrade napisał. Clapham South. -SH** _

* * *

 

Lestrade przeprasza i kończy rozmowę z jednym z oficerów zbierających dowody i natychmiast podchodzi do Johna. John wciska dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i rusza w kierunku mężczyzny, by spotkać się w połowie drogi.

— Hej — mówi inspektor, przechodząc pod taśmą policyjną. — Wiedziałem, że się w końcu pojawisz. Jak tam klub rugby?

— Beznadziejnie — odpowiada, wciskając dłonie głębiej w kieszenie. — Claude zerwał więzadło krzyżowe. Dobrze, że się wymiksowałeś, jak jeszcze było można.

— Powinienem mu wysłać maila. A jak tam idzie z Sherlockiem?

Wzrusza ramionami.

— Cóż, przyjechałem.

— Chyba powinniśmy pogadać. Robisz coś jutro?

— Nic. — Spogląda nad ramieniem Lestrade’a na miejsce zbrodni.

— Ja tylko — Lestrade macha dłonią — trochę się martwię. Wiesz?

— Ta.

— Tam gdzie zwykle?

— Jutro — potwierdza. — Gdzie jest Sherlock?

* * *

 

— Podaj mi ten śrubokręt — prosi Sherlock, gdy John wchodzi do pokoju. Klęczy w rogu pomieszczenia, badając kontakt w ścianie. John nachyla się, by wziąć śrubokręt leżący obok zwłok, i podchodzi do mężczyzny.— Mam nadzieję, że założyłeś rękawiczki — dodaje za późno.

— Nie jestem głupi.

Sherlock na niego nie patrzy, odbierając śrubokręt i delikatnie odkręcając kontakt. John spogląda na nieboszczyka.

— Uduszony — mówi Holmes. — Trucizna paraliżująca. Żadnej rodziny, przyjaciół, wrogów. Czysty jak łza. Dziwne.

— Dlatego też rozwalasz jego dom.

— Śrubokręt znaleziono na ziemi tuż obok niego.

— Czy ja właśnie zniszczyłem miejsce…

— Już zrobili zdjęcia.

— A kontakt, ponieważ…?

— Wyżłobiony plastik. — Wykręca ostatnią śrubę i zdejmuje plastikowe okrycie ze ściany. Wewnątrz znajduje się zgnieciony kawałek papieru i klucz.

— Nieźle — komentuje na przekór sobie. Sherlock spogląda na niego zaskoczony, uśmiechając się krótko. John walczy ze sobą, by zachować spokój. — Co jest tam napisane?

Sherlock nieruchomieje, rozwijając kartkę, a niewielki uśmiech znika z jego ust. Powoli podnosi się i z powrotem zwija kartkę. Idzie w stronę drzwi.

— Sherlock — powtarza.

— Numer telefonu — odpowiada i znika w dół schodów.

* * *

 

> _**Przepraszam, spóźnię się, dopiero co opuściłem Vauxhall i wciąż mam do wypełnienia parę dokumentów w Yardzie.** _
> 
> _Vauxhall?_
> 
> _**Będę gdzieś za godzinę, wyjaśnię później.** _

* * *

 

John obraca tekturową podstawkę po klejącym się stole przez kilka minut, zanim Lestrade rzuca płaszcz na oparcie krzesła naprzeciwko Johna i siada.

— Wybacz — mówi, rozglądając się za kelnerką. John unosi dłoń i pozwala podkładce upaść.

— Vauxhall? — pyta. — Sherlock?

— Ofiara — odpowiada. — Sherlock rozpoznał kilka numerów znalezionych w domu mężczyzny. Najprawdopodobniej był powiązany z organizacją, którą Sherlock ścigał.

— Szczęśliwy traf.

— Szczęście, że Sherlock tam był — mówi Lestrade i dziękuje kelnerce, która stawia przed nim kufel piwa. John ściera parę ze swojego kciukiem. — Posłuchaj — ciągnie dalej — wiem, że jest z niego niezły dupek, w końcu udawał martwego przez trzy lata, i wiem, że minął ledwie miesiąc, odkąd wrócił, i że potrzebujesz czasu, by się przystosować…

— Zapomniałeś już, że przez niego cię wywalili?

— Zdegradowali — poprawia go. — Ale już to odpracowałem, nie? Słuchaj, John, po prostu się o niego martwię, okej? — John upija łyk piwa. — Wygląda, jakby miał depresję — kontynuuje. — Niezbyt mogę go wpuszczać na miejsca zbrodni jako konsultanta, ale wciąż do mnie pisze albo pojawia się nieproszony. Nie komentuje inteligencji zespołu, nie mówił mi, jakim jestem idiotą, odkąd wrócił. Po prostu przychodzi, patrzy na ofiarę, opowiada o swoich spostrzeżeniach i wychodzi. Wygląda okropnie, John… sam przecież widziałeś.

John kręci głową, jakby coś rozważał. Nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.

— Bardzo dużo przeszedł. — Lestrade podnosi swój kufel. — Może mógłbyś mu trochę odpuścić.

— Dzwonił do mnie mnóstwo razy — odzywa się wreszcie. — Po tym, jak wrócił. Nie odbierałem.

— Wiem, jak bardzo go opłakiwałeś.

John śmieje się, choć wcale nie jest rozbawiony.

— Nawet nie wiem, gdzie są pochowani moi rodzice.

— On potrzebuje kogoś, kto miałby na niego stabilizujący wpływ.

— Nie umiem udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

— Nikt cię o to nie prosi. Tylko… Po prostu trochę mu odpuść.

John przeciera twarz dłonią.

— Próbuję.

* * *

 

> _Zapisane w Wersjach roboczych_
> 
> Do:  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: (brak)
> 
> Na początku każdego czerwca szedłem na twój grób i pieliłem teren wokół pomnika.  
>  Przez pierwszy rok byłem przekonany, że nie umarłeś. Widziałem, jak szedłeś ulicą dzień po. Jak znikasz za rogiem. Wszędzie.  
>  Było mi wstyd, że tak długo to wypierałem ze świadomości. Było mi wstyd, że tak długo byłem głupcem. Znów zrobiłeś ze mnie głupca.

* * *

 

> _Wiadomość usunięta_

* * *

 

> _Wciąż grasz na skrzypcach?_
> 
> _**Straciłem wprawę. -SH** _
> 
> _Co robisz jutro wieczorem?_
> 
> _**Nic. -SH** _
> 
> _Baker St? Przyniosę kolację. Zakładam, że herbatę masz._
> 
> _**Będę miał. -SH** _

* * *

 

Stacja Baker Street nic się nie zmieniła, odkąd wyprowadził się z 221B. Od tamtej pory jedynie migała mu czasem przez okno pociągu.

Drzwi 221B są bardziej wyblakłe niż wcześniej, a numerek stracił swój połysk. Nie widział pani Hudson od prawie pół roku. Puka. Sherlock otwiera po kilku minutach. W szlafroku, którym szybko się opatula, wygląda nawet chudziej. Skinieniem głowy zaprasza Johna, by wszedł do środka.

— Przyniosłem indyjskie z końca ulicy — mówi, gdy wchodzą po schodach na górę. Im wyżej, tym poręcz jest bardziej zakurzona. John zatrzymuje się w progu, a Sherlock idzie do kuchni. Jest tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Surrealistycznie. — Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek tu wrócę — przyznaje.

— Jedną łyżeczkę cukru? — woła Sherlock.

— Tak. — Kładzie pudełka z jedzeniem na stole i siada w swoim starym fotelu. Nachyla się, opierając łokcie o kolana. Na fotelu Sherlocka wciąż jest warstwa kurzu. Opiera się i pociera dłońmi podłokietniki swojego fotela. Praktycznie zero kurzu.

— John.

Odwraca się. Sherlock trzyma kubek z wrzącą herbatą.

— Dzięki — mówi, sięgając po niego.

Sherlock siada w swoim fotelu, nie przejmując się kurzem.

— Lestrade mówił, że chodzisz za nim na miejsca zbrodni — mówi. — SIS nie ma dla ciebie wystarczająco zajęć?

— Nuda — odpowiada. — Muszę im wyjaśniać każde zdanie w moich raportach, zanim te imbecyle zrozumieją wnioski, które wyciągnąłem. A potem i tak robią zupełnie nie to, co sugerowałem.

— Jestem pewien, że nie zwlekasz z wygłoszeniem swoich ocen na ich temat.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i spogląda w dół na swój kubek. Rozciąga się pomiędzy nimi cisza.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta.

— Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem — mówi, zwiększając uścisk na kubku — tego, ile razy już zadano mi to idiotyczne pytanie. Czy ludziom już w ogóle nie chce się obserwować?

— Więc nie.

— Wszystko dobrze.

John uśmiecha się smutno.

— Przypominam sobie, że ktoś kiedyś pisał mi coś o kłamstwach i rozczulaniu się nad sobą.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

John podnosi się i wychodzi do kuchni. Blat jest zaskakująco czysty. Bierze łyk herbaty. Woda była za chłodna jak na czarną herbatę i dodał za dużo cukru. John i tak pije. Dotyka znajomych, zużytych uchwytów szafek kuchennych i zwleka chwilę, zanim otworzy lodówkę. Kompletna pustka — nie ma nawet eksperymentów.

— Nie sypiałem za dużo.

John odwraca się, a drzwi lodówki zamykają się z trzaskiem. Sherlock opiera się o ścianę oddzielającą salon od kuchni.

— Kiedy mnie nie było. Nie sypiałem za dużo. Ale często śniła mi się ta kuchnia.

Porusza się; jego bose stopy dotykają kuchennych płytek. Wyciąga dłoń i czubkami palców przesuwa po szafkach. John stoi jak sparaliżowany przy lodówce, obserwując go.

— Jak zachody słońca wpadają tu przez okna. Jak pracuję przy mikroskopie. I jak ty siedzisz w swoim fotelu, poza zasięgiem wzroku. Jak słucham, jak piszesz na klawiaturze.

Stoi ledwie kilka metrów od niego. John nie spuszcza z niego oczu, utrzymując równy oddech.

— Zbyt często śmiałem się z domowego życia — mruczy. Nie dotyka Johna, ale jest zbyt blisko.

— Sherlock — odzywa się w końcu, — Nie zamierzam…

— Wiem. Nie pytam.

— Ale zapytałeś. Wcześniej.

— Tak. Ale teraz nie pytam. — Odwraca się, udając, że czyści rzeczy, które zabrudził, robiąc herbatę.

John go obserwuje. Na karku ma bliznę, w połowie ukrytą przez teraz krótkie włosy. Dwie strzępiste linie przecinają się na ukos. Podchodzi trzy kroki do przodu i wyciąga dłoń, zanim zorientuje się, co robi. Sherlock nieruchomieje pod jego dotykiem, ale nie odsuwa się.

— Gdzie…?

— Bułgaria.

— Gdzie jeszcze?

— Nie pamiętam wszystkich.

— W porządku — mówi i wreszcie odsuwa dłoń. — W porządku.

* * *

 

Minęły całe wieki, odkąd ostatni raz widział Bart’s. Nie wie, czy to masochizm czy chęć zemsty sprawia, że przechodzi przez drzwi, obok których Sherlock skoczył — może to mieszanka obu. Nie zna ochroniarki, ale ona musi rozpoznawać jego, bo uśmiecha się i mówi:

— Miłego dnia, doktorze Watson — podając mu plakietkę gościa.

Biuro Molly jest dostępne zarówno z korytarza, jak i kostnicy. Pisze coś na komputerze, gdy John puka do drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wchodzi do środka.

Uśmiecha się, widząc go.

— Hej, John. Wejdź. Daj mi sekundkę, tylko wyślę tego maila.

John siada naprzeciwko niej i kładzie dłonie na kolanach, rozglądając się po biurze.

— Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? — pyta, odwracając się od komputera.

— Wiedziałaś o Sherlocku.

— Och — szepcze.

— Powiesz mi, że nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć.

— Tak — odpowiada. — W sensie, nie. To znaczy tak. Przepraszam, John.

— Nie winię cię.

Molly bawi się nerwowo swoją plakietką.

— Mimo wszystko.

— Miałaś z nim jakiś kontakt?

— Po pierwszym miesiącu nie. Próbowałam do niego pisać maile, ale nie odpisywał, więc… po pierwszym miesiącu nie.

— Wiesz, dlaczego nigdy nie powiedział mi, że przeżył? — Molly spuszcza wzrok na klawiaturę. Kręci głową. — To pytanie nie było w porządku. Wybacz.

Molly podnosi na niego wzrok.

— Próbowałeś jego o to pytać?

John wypuszcza oddech.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę znać odpowiedź.

* * *

 

> _**Mogę przyjść na Twój mecz rugby? -SH** _
> 
> _?? Czemu do diabła miałbyś to robić?_
> 
> _**Tak tylko zapytałem. Nieważne. -SH** _
> 
> _Możesz robić cokolwiek zechcesz. Następny jest w Tooting Bec, czw 19._
> 
> _**Chciałbyś pójść potem na kolację? -SH** _
> 
> _Czemu nie?_

* * *

 

Makaron jest, jak na gust Johna, za mocno doprawiony, ale jest zdecydowanie zbyt głodny po przegranym meczu, by narzekać.

Sherlock pojawił się po pierwszej połowie, siadając pod drzewem z dala od kobiet kibicującym swoim chłopakom. Oglądał grę tylko przez moment, potem wyjął latarkę i skupił się na książce. John i tak był zaskoczony, że w ogóle przyszedł.

Sherlock bawi się maślanym makaronem bardziej niż go je; pół porcji farfalle jest poszarpane. Wzrok Johna przykuwają jego zapadnięte policzki.

— Nie jesteś głodny?

Mężczyzna spotyka jego wzrok.

— Nie jem za dużo.

— W lodówce było pusto, gdy ostatnio byłem.

Sherlock wywraca oczami.

— Naprawdę nienawidzę się powtarzać.

— Chodzi mi o to — stara się dobrać odpowiednie słowa — zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest liczba kalorii, które musisz spożyć, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu. — Sherlock dosadnie wbija widelec w makaron i wkłada duży kawałek do ust. — Tak lepiej — mówi. Może powinien spróbować przekonać panią Hudson, żeby robiła mu od czasu do czasu zakupy. Rozważa pomysł wpadania niezapowiedziany z produktami spożywczymi.

— Wystarczy — mówi, odkładając widelec. — Pójdę do toalety. Możesz poprosić o rachunek?

John sięga do kieszeni, ale nie może znaleźć portfela. Sprawdza w kieszeniach płaszcza — też nic. Cholera. Musiał przypadkiem zostawić go w pracy.

Spogląda na płaszcz Sherlocka, debatując sam ze sobą, zanim podniesie się, by sprawdzić jego kieszenie. Znajduje portfel Sherlocka. Kiedy wyjmuje kartę kredytową mężczyzny, by sprawdzić, czy to ta sama co trzy lata temu, na stół wypada mała fotografia. Podnosi ją i uświadamia sobie, że to jego zdjęcie.

Śmieje się, patrząc gdzieś w bok — ktoś musiał zrobić to zdjęcie z zaskoczenia, bo nie przypomina sobie, gdzie ani kiedy zostało wykonane. Jest lekko zmięte, jeden róg został też poplamiony czymś rdzawobrązowym. Zaschniętą krwią.

Jezu.

— To ta sama.

John upuszcza kartę i fotografię, odskakując od stołu.

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem…

Sherlock siada w krześle, które przed chwilą opuścił, i podaje mu kartę.

— To ta sama karta.

Przez chwilę pustym wzrokiem wpatruje się w kartę, a potem ją bierze, mówiąc:

— Tak. To ja… To pójdę zapłacić.

Kątem oka obserwuje, jak Sherlock z powrotem chowa zdjęcie do portfela.

* * *

 

> Do: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Spotkanie
> 
> Masz może czas? Chciałbym się spotkać.
> 
> John

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Temat: Re: Spotkanie
> 
> John,
> 
> Przyślę kogoś, by Cię zabrał po pracy.
> 
> MH

* * *

 

— Chcę jego papiery — mówi, wchodząc do gabinetu Mycrofta.

— Witaj, John — odzywa się mężczyzna. — Usiądź, proszę.

— Papiery Sherlocka. Wszystkie jego raporty, wizyty w szpitalach, wszystko, co jest. Wiem, że je masz.

Mycroft zakłada dłonie na biurku.

— Jestem pewien, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że prosisz o ściśle tajne informacje. Obawiam się, że nie masz upoważnienia do posiadania tych akt.

— Więc najpierw je zredaguj, a potem mi je prześlij.

— To niemożliwe, John.

John nachyla się, opierając o biurko Mycrofta.

— Chcesz, żebym pomógł twojemu bratu? Muszę wiedzieć, co przeszedł.

— Próbowałeś go o to zapytać? — sugeruje, a John musi poświęcić całą swoją samokontrolę, by nie dać mu w twarz.

— A jak myślisz, dlaczego tu jestem? — pyta w odpowiedzi; jego kłykcie bieleją od uścisku na biurku. — Nie muszę go badać. Rozpoznaję PTSD na pierwszy rzut oka.

Mycroft wpatruje się w niego bez słowa. John mruga i wypuszcza oddech.

— Chcę tylko pomóc — mówi. — Kto inny może go uratować?

* * *

 

> _**Wyjeżdżam do Waszyngtonu w przyszłym tygodniu. Możliwe, że stracimy kontakt. -SH** _
> 
> _Cóż, mam w tym lata praktyki._
> 
> _Tak przy okazji, to był żart. Nie jestem zły._
> 
> _******Tak, zabawny. -SH******_

* * *

 

John wyciera ręcznikiem włosy, gdy słyszy dzwonek do drzwi. Rzuca ręcznik na fotel i zbiega po schodach, by otworzyć.

— Od pana Holmesa — mówi nieznany mu mężczyzna. Ma w dłoniach średniej wielkości tekturowe pudełko, które okazuje się cięższe, niż John sądził.

— Dzięki — odpowiada, a mężczyzna kiwa głową, po czym odchodzi.

Stawia pudełko obok stołu i idzie zrobić sobie herbatę. Bierze łyk, po czym sięga, by rozciąć taśmę. Jest wypakowane niemal po brzegi. Na przykryciu zostawiono list; John rozpoznaje pismo Mycrofta.

 _Moja asystentka zebrała dla Ciebie małą próbkę najważniejszych dokumentów a propos pracy SH. Są to przeważnie raporty medyczne i te, które napisał sam SH. Wszystkie dane poufne zostały zredagowane; mam nadzieję, że te szerokie czarne paski nie będą zbyt irytujące._  
_MH_

John wyrzuca liścik i sięga po pierwszą teczkę.

* * *

 

> ID: 15596  
>  DATA: [USUNIĘTO]  
>  REFID*: 06OSAKA1956  
>  MIEJSCE: OSAKA
> 
> TEMAT: WYCHODZĄCA DOSTAWA MATERIAŁÓW WYBUCHOWYCH Z OSAKI LIPIEC 2014
> 
> Utajnione przez: Oficer Larry Adolph  
>  Powód: 1.3.2.
> 
> [USUNIĘTO]

* * *

 

> ID: 15483  
>  DATA: [USUNIĘTO]  
>  REFID: 09SEUL1827  
>  MIEJSCE: SEUL
> 
> TEMAT: RUCH SIŁ KONTRWYWIADOWCZYCH W SEULU CZERWIEC 2014
> 
> Utajnione przez: Oficer Larry Adolph  
>  Powód: 1.4.5.
> 
> [USUNIĘTO]

* * *

 

> ID: 13700  
>  DATA: [USUNIĘTO]  
>  REFID: 01NEPAL1720  
>  MIEJSCE: NEPAL
> 
> TEMAT: ZLIKWIDOWANIE SNAJPERA POWIĄZANEGO Z MORIARTYM LUTY 2013
> 
> Utajnione przez: Oficer Milo Graeme  
>  Powód: 1.9.1.
> 
> [USUNIĘTO]

* * *

 

Większość ewidencji szpitalnej jest po włosku, czesku czy rosyjsku i John musi sobie radzić z tym i dołączonymi fotografiami zainfekowanych ran poszczególnych części ciała Sherlocka. Zbyt łatwo oddzielić te zdjęcia od ciepłej skóry i nieustannych wiadomości mężczyzny, który musiał ich doznać, zbyt łatwo popaść w kliniczną separację.

Natrafia na zdjęcie karku Sherlocka, z dwoma ostrymi, świeżymi pręgami pasującymi idealnie do tych, które John widział jako blizny. Następna fotografia przedstawia już zszyte rany. Patrzy na opis, lecz nie potrafi rozczytać cyrylicy.

Wkłada zdjęcia z powrotem do teczki i zamyka ją. Chowa twarz w dłoniach, starając się nie zapomnieć, by oddychać.

* * *

 

W nocy nie śpi, próbując ułożyć działalność Sherlocka chronologicznie na podstawie tytułów w zredagowanych dokumentach. Wyszukuje pudełko pinezek, a gdy tych zabraknie, używa taśmy, by przykleić pierwsze strony raportów do ściany.

Słońce zaczyna wschodzić, kiedy dochodzi do zdjęć ran Sherlocka. Na podstawie języka dokumentacji rozpoznaje, gdzie zostały zadane, bo wszystkie daty zostały usunięte. Niektóre rejestry medyczne nie mają dołączonych żadnych fotografii, ale te też przypina.

Po tym jak kończy, odsuwa się o krok i patrzy na nową ścianę w swoim mieszkaniu: masa czarnego atramentu i straszliwe zdjęcia.

Wciąż ma do przejrzenia połowę pudełka.

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: (brak)
> 
> Amerykanie są jeszcze nudniejsi, niż mi się wydawało.
> 
> SH

* * *

 

> _Zapisane w Wersjach roboczych_
> 
> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: (brak)
> 
> Powinienem był Ci wierzyć, kiedy mówiłeś, że te trzy lata nie były dla Ciebie łatwe. Nie wiem, jak to wszystko zniosłeś. Czasem nawet nie jestem pewien, czy jesteś człowiekiem. Jak przez miesiąc można objechać trzy kontynenty? Nie potrafię patrzeć na Twoje rany. Chcę zobaczyć wszystkie Twoje blizny. Boję się nawet myśleć o tym, ile razy mogłeś zginąć… A ja przez trzy lata myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Mam wrażenie, że zaczynam tracić zmysły.
> 
> Nie wiem, czy potrafię Ci wybaczyć, że mnie ze sobą nie wziąłeś.  
>  Dlaczego mnie nie zabrałeś? Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego ni

* * *

 

> _Wiadomość usunięta_

* * *

 

> Do: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Re: (brak)
> 
> Jeśli będziesz ich antagonizował, tylko wszystko pogorszysz. Uśmiechaj się i udawaj miłego. Wszystkim będzie łatwiej.

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
>  Temat: Re: Re: (brak)
> 
> Nuda.
> 
> SH

* * *

 

John nie jest w stanie tego zapomnieć: wytartego zdjęcia w portfelu Sherlocka. Kropli krwi w rogu.

I jak Sherlock w ogóle tego nie skomentował.

* * *

 

Pani Hudson wpuszcza go do mieszkania i obejmuje, ale John nie może odwzajemnić uścisku przez torby, które trzyma w dłoniach. Wychodzi, by zrobić mu kubek herbaty, a on wchodzi na górę.

Lodówka jest tak samo pusta jak ostatnim razem, gdy ją otworzył — nie ma nawet śladu gnijących warzyw czy starych pudełek z jedzeniem na wynos. Rozpakowuje zakupy: jajka daje na dolną półkę, mleko na drzwi. Brokuły i kapusta były na przecenie, więc wrzuca je do najniższej szuflady. W połowie rozpakowywania uświadamia sobie, że machinalnie unika kładzenia jedzenia w miejscach, gdzie Sherlock trzymał swoje szczerze odrażające eksperymenty.

W koszu pod zlewem znajduje tylko plastikowe opakowanie. Z chwilą zwłoki wyciąga je, dostrzegając śladowe ilości liści herbaty na dnie. Minęły prawie dwa tygodnie, odkąd powiedział Sherlockowi, żeby kupił herbatę. Wrzuca pudełko z powrotem do kosza, a potem dorzuca tam też plastikowe reklamówki.

Słyszy kroki pani Hudson na schodach i przechodzi do salonu. Kobieta stawia tacę na stół i podaje mu kubek.

— Co u niego? — pyta, podnosząc filiżankę do ust.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie bywa tu zbyt często. Przychodzi późno w nocy, wychodzi wcześnie rano. Próbowałam mu mówić, żeby trochę odpoczął, biedaczyna. — Podaje mu puszkę z herbatnikami; John bierze jednego.

— Prowadzi jeszcze jakieś eksperymenty?

— Rząd wymyśla mu tyle zajęć. Powinieneś był widzieć pierwsze dwa tygodnie — ci wszyscy ludzie biegający za nim z nadzieją, że z nimi porozmawia. Dziennikarze dzwoniący o najdziwniejszych porach. Musiałam odłączyć wszystkie telefony, by mieć choć chwilę spokoju.

— A czy wydaje się pani, że on… — próbuje znaleźć inne słowo, ale nie potrafi —…ma depresję?

— Starzeję się — wzdycha pani Hudson, odstawiając filiżankę na spodek i odwracając się. Odkłada spodek na stół i pomimo że wciąż jest w połowie pełny, dolewa z dzbanka herbaty aż po brzeg. Znów bierze filiżankę, zanim doda: — Nie śpię już zbyt dużo. — Spogląda na niego i znów urywa, kontynuując dopiero po chwili: — Czasem krzyczy przez sen. — Przygryza wargę. — Czasem, gdy jest bardzo cicho, słyszę, jak płacze.

John odstawia filiżankę na stół. Potem siada w swoim starym fotelu i przeczesuje włosy dłonią.

— Wprowadzisz się z powrotem? — pyta pani Hudson.

— Nie wiem — odpowiada.

* * *

 

Odcedza makaron w zlewie, gdy słyszy na schodach kroki. Odkłada garnek z powrotem na kuchenkę, a Sherlock wchodzi do salonu.

— Jak minął lot? — pyta.

— Żmudnie — odpowiada mężczyzna, rzucając torbę na ziemię i rozwiązując szalik.

— Obiad będzie za jakieś dziesięć minut — mówi, podnosząc pokrywkę mniejszego garnka. — Tylko nie jestem pewien, czy kiełbasa już się ugotowała.

Sherlock jedynie kiwa głową i zdejmuje płaszcz, rzucając go na sofę. Nie spuszcza z Johna wzroku nawet na jedną chwilę.

— Amerykanie chcieli papiery na Moriarty’ego?

— Nie. Chodziło o rzekomą komórkę terrorystyczną. Jakby czymkolwiek innym się interesowali. — Wreszcie odwraca wzrok, przechodząc przez kuchnię, by umyć ręce. Talerze są nieco zakurzone, więc przy okazji je opłukuje. John nie pyta, kiedy ostatni raz ich używał.

Sherlock nakrywa do stołu. John układa porcje penne na talerzach, wciąż czując na sobie jego wzrok. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby przestał patrzeć choć na chwilę i dał mu odetchnąć.

— Zrobię herbatę — mówi Sherlock, w końcu odwracając spojrzenie w kierunku szafek.

— Okej — odpowiada, rozlewając po makaronie sos.

Sherlock opłukuje dwa kubki; John obserwuje go kątem oka. Rękawy jego koszuli są podwinięte aż pod łokieć, przez co może na własne oczy zobaczyć pamiątki po ranach z ostatnich trzech lat. Ślad po przypaleniu lśni na jego nadgarstku, z kolei blizna po wyjętej kuli na przedramieniu. Szyte na miarę trzy lata temu spodnie teraz są za luźne wokół pośladków.

John gwałtownie podnosi wzrok, modląc się, by się nie zaczerwienić. Wyjmuje z garnka parujące brokuły.

Czajnik elektryczny zaczyna bulgotać. Sherlock stawia kubki obok talerzy, a John odkłada garnek na kuchenkę i siada przy stole. Sherlock odsuwa drugie krzesło, zwlekając chwilę, zanim sam usiądzie.

— Dlaczego przyszedłeś? — pyta. Próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, nie uśmiecha się.

— Miałem tylko przynieść zakupy, ale zagadałem się z panią Hudson, więc stwierdziłem, że zrobię też obiad, bo domyślam się, że sam byś nie zrobił. — Sherlock nie musi wiedzieć, że siedział sam w mieszkaniu przez niemal trzy godziny.

Nabija na widelec kawałek makaronu i wkłada go do ust. John grzebie widelcem w sosie.

— Poprosiłem twojego brata, żeby dał mi twoje dokumenty. — Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale nie spuszcza z niego wzroku; John je kawałek brokuła. — Dał mi kilka twoich raportów. Oczywiście zredagowanych. I parę rejestrów medycznych ze szpitali, w których przebywałeś. — Sherlock nabija kilka kolejnych rurek na widelec. — Skoro Mycroft wiedział — zaczyna — dlaczego mi nie powiedział?

— Protokół — odpowiada mężczyzna, biorąc łyk herbaty.

— Dotrzymałbym tajemnicy — mówi szybko. — Obaj wiedzieliście, że bym jej dotrzymał.

— Dlatego że, John — Sherlock odkłada widelec i nachyla się — wszyscy zdawaliśmy sobie sprawę, że po początkowym gniewie, próbowałbyś mnie znaleźć. — Prostuje się, spuszczając wzrok na talerz i mieszając widelcem sos. — To było ryzyko nie do przyjęcia.

* * *

 

> **_  
> Mogę przyjść na lunch. Sushi? -SH_ **
> 
> _Proszę. 11:30?_
> 
> **_Do zobaczenia za dwie godziny. -SH_ **

* * *

 

— Gdzie jest twój facet?

John ociera pot z czoła i odwraca się do Robbiego, wypijającego pół butelki napoju izotonicznego w kilku łykach.

— Słucham?

— Ten cichy gość. Zawsze przynosi książkę i latarkę i czeka na ciebie.

— Sherlock? — John nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by ktoś opisał Sherlocka jako „cichego”.

— Właśnie zdawało mi się, że skądś go znam — odpowiada Robbie, zbierając swoje rzeczy. — To ten detektyw, nie?

— Ta — mówi. — Nie wiem, pewnie jest zajęty.

* * *

 

> _SIS dowaliło Ci nadgodzin?_
> 
> _Chyba tak. Postaraj się zachować spokój._
> 
> _Może wyskoczymy dzisiaj na lunch?_
> 
> _Sherlock?_
> 
> _Wow, to chyba rekord czasowy w braku wiadomości._

* * *

 

> Do: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: Sherlock
> 
> Wszystko z nim w porządku?
> 
> John

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Temat: Re: Sherlock
> 
> John,
> 
> Sherlock jest obecnie zagranicą w interesach.
> 
> MH

* * *

 

> _Hej, dzięki za informację._
> 
> _Mam nadzieję, że wszystko okej._
> 
> _**Nic na stałe. -SH** _

* * *

 

Wysiada z taksówki tuż przed 221B, rzuca kierowcy kilka banknotów i pędzi, żeby zadzwonić do drzwi. Przez kilka minut nikt nie odpowiada i zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy Sherlock w ogóle już wrócił, gdy drzwi otwierają się. Sherlock stoi o kulach, z kostką w ortezie, na którą John bezceremonialnie się gapi.

Sherlock kręci głową i kulą wskazuje, żeby wszedł do środka.

— Mówiłem, że to nic na stałe.

— Myślałem, że to takie niedomówienie — mówi, wchodząc do środka. Sherlock kulą zatrzaskuje drzwi. John zasuwa zamek, a Sherlock zaczyna wdrapywać się po schodach.

— To naprawdę błahostka. Skręciłem kostkę, próbując skoczyć na tył samochodu. Żenujące.

— A dlaczego właściwie to robiłeś? — John czuje irracjonalną potrzebę sprawdzenia owinięcia bandaża i ustawienia ortezy, mimo że wykonanie obu tych czynności jest trudne do spartaczenia.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, kuśtykając do kuchni. John idzie za nim i wyrywa mu czajnik z rąk.

— To tylko skręcona kostka. Nie jestem inwalidą.

— Idź usiąść. I tak robisz beznadziejną herbatę.

Sherlock jedynie cofa się o krok. John wyjmuje kubki i torebki herbaty, a gdy się odwraca, prawie wpada na mężczyznę; jego równowagę ratuje dłoń Sherlocka na jego ramieniu. Spotyka wzrok mężczyzny. Twarz Sherlocka jest nie do rozczytania.

— Moja noga nie jest złamana — mówi. — To tylko skręcenie. Przeżywałem już znacznie gorsze rzeczy.

— Wiem — odpowiada i sam jest zaskoczony tym, jak szorstko brzmi jego głos. Sherlock odsuwa rękę, ale John chwyta ją z determinacją. Obraca ją, lekko dotykając jasnych blizn na palcach. — Brema. — Przesuwa palec na spód jego dłoni, pod kciukiem, aż do blizny po przypaleniu na nadgarstku. — Mokpo. — Idzie dalej wzdłuż ścięgna aż do przedramienia, podwijając rękaw jego koszuli. Omija wybielałe ślady po wkłuciach na wewnętrznej stronie łokcia, zatrzymując się na pomarszczonym kawałku skóry na tricepsie. — Kabul.

Czajnik zaczyna bulgotać. Sherlock nie spuszcza wzroku z twarzy Johna. John podnosi jego drugą rękę, dotykając wypukłej kości nadgarstka, zanim zsunie czubki palców do przedramienia, gdzie ślad po sobie pozostawiło draśnięcie kuli.

— Bogota.

— John — dyszy Sherlock.

John podchodzi krok bliżej, tak że ich twarze dzielą zaledwie centymetry. Dotyka jego karku, dwoma palcami przebiegając po ukośnych bliznach.

— Płowdiw — szepcze.

Sherlock tylko się w niego wpatruje. John bierze oddech, wplątując dłonie w jego włosy i przyciągając go do pocałunku.

Z początku odpowiada na pocałunek niepewnie, lecz z każdą chwilą jego natarczywość narasta. Chwyta twarz Johna w obie dłonie, otwierając usta i przechylając głowę, jakby chciał pożreć go całego. John przyciąga go bliżej, palcami błądząc po karku, po jego krótkich włosach, wreszcie pomału odsuwając je od jego ciała. Kule opadły na podłogę, ale to nie powstrzymuje Sherlocka przed przejściem dwu małych kroków, by oprzeć się o blat stołu.

John dotyka pierwszego guzika jego koszuli. Sherlock patrzy na niego wzrokiem zamglonym pożądaniem.

— Mogę? — mruczy. Sherlock zwleka chwilę, lecz potem kiwa głową niemal niezauważalnie.

Rozpina koszulę i zrzuca ją z jego ramion. Sherlock unosi jego podbródek i nachyla się, znów go całując. John gładzi jego obojczyk kciukiem, pieszcząc jego żuchwę. Przyciska język do jego jabłka Adama, kiedy Sherlock chwyta go za ramiona, mówiąc:

— Oprzyj się o stół.

John odsuwa się; Sherlock gwałtownie rozpina jego pasek i spodnie.

— Potrzebuję… — sapie, zrzucając jego pasek na podłogę. — John, proszę, muszę…

— Dobrze — odpowiada, opierając się o stół. Sherlock natychmiast podchodzi do niego, kulejąc, i zamyka go w swoich ramionach. Z widocznym trudem osuwa się na kolana. Półtwardy penis Johna drga na ten widok. Przez chwilę Sherlock jedynie trzyma twarz przy jego biodrze, a potem rozpina rozporek jego spodni i zsuwa je aż do kostek. Przez bokserki całuje jego penisa, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. John czuje nagły poryw podniecenia, a jego członek zarysowuje się wyraźniej pod materiałem.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… — Sherlock mruczy, pocierając nosem mokry materiał — jak długo, John…

Jakakolwiek spójna odpowiedź, której mógłby udzielić, przeradza się w stłumiony jęk, gdy mężczyzna jednym ruchem ściąga jego bokserki i bierze go w dłoń. Przyciska usta do czubka, chowając zęby, językiem dotykając spodu jego członka. Oddech Johna staje się urywany, paznokcie wbijają się w blat kuchenny. Sherlock wzmacnia uścisk i to i ciepły język na wrażliwej główce jego penisa niemal wysyłają go na krawędź.

Chwilę później bierze go niemal całego i przełyka, obniża się odrobinę i robi to znów, a John czuje, jak w całym jego ciele narasta przyjemność. Sherlock znów na niego spogląda, obserwując, jak przygryza wargę. Na chwilę odsuwa się, by rozpiąć własne spodnie, i wsuwa dłoń w majtki. John chce zaprotestować, chce dotknąć Sherlocka, ale jego myśli zostają pochłonięte przez kolejną falę przyjemności, kiedy mężczyzna wciąga policzki, ssąc jego członek. Chryste. John zaciska powieki i stara się powstrzymać jęki, zagryzając palce.

Wkrótce powolny ruch języka Sherlocka wokół jego penisa to zbyt wiele i zostaje wciągnięty w crescendo własnego pulsu dzwoniącego mu w uszach. Dochodzi do siebie w chwili, gdy Sherlock ociera ślinę i strużkę spermy z policzka wierzchnią stroną dłoni. Jezu.

— Czy ty…? — pyta. Sherlock podnosi się z trudem, wyciągając do niego lepką od spermy dłoń.

Impulsywnie owija dłoń wokół jego nadgarstka, ostrożnie pomagając mu się podnieść. Sherlock kuśtyka krok do przodu, a John wpatruje się w substancję na jego dłoni przez moment, zanim nie przyłoży do niej swych ust. Jest słona i lekko gorzka. Podnosi wzrok; Sherlock obserwuje go z nieskrywaną fascynacją.

— Chodź tu — mruczy. Sherlock pochyla głowę, rozsmarowując własną spermę o stół kuchenny, gdy John przytula się do niego i zajmuje jego usta kolejnym pocałunkiem.

* * *

 

> _**Potrójne morderstwo, beznadziejnie nudne. Kolacja? -SH** _
> 
> _Miałem oblewać dzisiaj awans koleżanki._
> 
> **_Nie idź. Ugotuję coś. -SH_ **
> 
> _Umiesz gotować?_
> 
> **_Nie jestem kompletnym idiotą. -SH_ **

* * *

 

W drodze do 221B wstępuje do monopolowego po zgrzewkę piwa. Mętny żar lata jest coraz bliżej i pomimo późnej godziny, z nieba nie zniknęły jeszcze ostatnie ślady zachodu słońca. Od dawna nie spacerował w tej okolicy. To jednocześnie przyjemne i dziwne doświadczenie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stoi, wpatrując się w drzwi dawnego mieszkania. Nie jest pewien, co tak właściwie robi. Jutro będzie musiał przeprosić Cynthię, ponieważ obiecał, że przyjedzie, a odwołał się w ostatniej chwili. Trochę szkoda, bo w sumie całkiem ją lubi. Ma świetne podejście do dzieci.

Drzwi otwierają się, zanim zdąży zastanowić się, czy pukać. Sherlock pozbył się kul i chodzi w samej ortezie. Jego włosy odrosły już na tyle, by znów zacząć się kręcić przy czole. John chce przeczesać je palcami.

— Wchodzisz?

— Pachnie prawdziwym jedzeniem — mówi, przechodząc przez próg. W chwili, gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się, Sherlock przyszpila go do ściany i całuje, przyciskając palce do jego policzków. John jedną dłonią dotyka jego talii, niechcący uderzając go w biodro zgrzewką piwa, które trzyma w drugiej. Odrywają się od siebie, a Sherlock ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie i obaj śmieją się, próbując złapać oddech.

— Gotowanie to tak naprawdę chemia stosowana — mówi Sherlock, odwracając się i kulejąc lekko w górę schodów w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. John idzie za nim do mieszkania, stawiając piwo na stole w kuchni.

— Nigdy wcześniej jej nie stosowałeś — komentuje.

— Steki są w piekarniku — mówi, unosząc ranną stopę.

— Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że pani Hudson to za ciebie zrobiła — odpowiada, ale sięga po szmatkę i wyciąga steki. Czuje dłoń Sherlocka na swoich pośladkach, jego palce w dole kręgosłupa, wsuwające się pod paskiem. — Och — wzdycha, odkładając mięso na blat. Oddech Sherlocka unosi drobne włoski za jego uchem.

— Powinniśmy dać im ostygnąć — mruczy, całując skórę za jego uchem. Jego dłonie zaciskają się na pośladkach Johna, kciuki gładzą leniwie plecy; coraz trudniej jest mu spójnie myśleć.

— W porządku — udaje mu się wykrztusić. Sherlock całuje płatek jego ucha.

* * *

 

Ciało Sherlocka nakrywa go całego. Mężczyzna porusza się powoli, spocone ciała ocierają się o siebie; penis Johna jest uwięziony pomiędzy nimi. Przedramiona Sherlocka znajdują się po obu stronach jego głowy; jego ciepły oddech ogrzewa żuchwę Johna, rozognione spojrzenie nie opuszcza jego twarzy.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim znalazł odpowiedni kąt, taki, który wysłałby w górę jego kręgosłupa iskry przyjemności, lecz teraz z każdym uderzeniem się tak dzieje. Jego penis wsuwa się powoli, centymetr po centymetrze. Oddech Johna to tylko drżące tchnienia, jego biodra poruszają się wbrew woli, czuje sączący się na jego brzuch preejakulat. Patrzy niewidzącym wzrokiem w srebrne w przygaszonym świetle tęczówki Sherlocka.

— Każdą twoją część — szepcze Sherlock, a John zaciska palce wokół jego karku.

* * *

 

Steki wystygły, cukinie rozgotowały się, a piwo jest ciepłe. Mimo wszystko to najlepsza kolacja, jaką John jadł od lat.

* * *

 

> **_Hej, John, chciałem tylko spytać, czy wszystko ok, bo nie pojawiłeś się dzisiaj na treningu._ **
> 
> _Przepraszam! Pod koniec dnia nie czułem się najlepiej, więc poszedłem do domu._
> 
> **_Przykro mi to słyszeć. Mam nadzieję, że już Ci lepiej._ **

* * *

 

Ktoś puka do drzwi jego gabinetu, wybudzając go z drzemki. Mruga kilkakrotnie, starając się dobudzić, i spogląda w stronę drzwi.

— Cynthia. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Uśmiecha się.

— Zmęczony?

— Byliśmy zeszłej nocy na sprawie — potwierdza. — Nie jestem już tak młody, jak mi się zdawało.

— Z tym detektywem? Czytałam coś kiedyś na twoim blogu.

— Ta — mówi. — Słuchaj, Cynthia, przepraszam, że mnie nie było na twojej kolacji w zeszłym kolacji.

Kręci głową.

— Nie przejmuj się. — Ma dołeczki w policzkach. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył. — Tylko żeby Yvonne nie złapała cię na spaniu.

— Dzięki — mówi, obserwując, jak znika za drzwiami.

* * *

 

— To beznadziejny pomysł — syczy John, ukrywając się razem z Sherlockiem za budynkiem. Wyciągnął swojego leżącego do tej pory na nieużywanym laptopie Siga z zakurzonej szuflady biurka. Czyszczenie pistoletu weszło mu już w krew.

Teraz ścigają podejrzanego, narażając własne życia. Jak za dawnych czasów.

— Drugie drzwi od prawej — mówi Sherlock, prześlizgując się za drugi róg budynku. John sprawdza kieszeń płaszcza, w której trzyma broń, po czym podąża za nim.

— Powinniśmy poczekać na wsparcie — szepcze, ale Sherlock go ignoruje. Jest jakiś inny niż dawniej: jego pewność siebie widać w każdym ruchu, tak jak niezawodną dokładność w skupianiu się na właściwych detalach. Ten Sherlock spędził ostatnie trzy lata na pościgach, podczas gdy John przez pięć lat nie miał okazji, by poćwiczyć. Nie może zaprzeczyć, że jest delikatnie zazdrosny.

— Nie ma czasu — odpowiada Sherlock po chwili. — Za mną. — Drzwi wciąż są otwarte. John zaciska szczęki i wyjmuje broń z kieszeni, w duchu żałując, że przez ostatnie trzy lata nie poświęcił choć chwili na trening.

Sherlock porusza się jak cień, przyciskając plecy do ściany. W budynku słychać stukot maszyn drukarskich i ciche dźwięki akordeonu. Sherlock zerka za siebie, ich spojrzenia spotykają się, a John ledwo zdąży odwrócić wzrok, gdy mężczyzna szarpie go do przodu, sprawiając, że wpada na ścianę. Głową uderza o cegły, a przed oczami przez chwilę migają mu gwiazdy, ale sekundy potem mruga, starając się skupić wzrok, i wyciąga pistolet.

Podejrzany zwija się w bólu. Sherlock popycha go na ścianę, zaciskając obie ręce na jego karku.

— Sherlock — mówi John. — Możemy go związać i zaczekać na Lestrade’a.

Nie wygląda na to, żeby go słyszał. Mężczyzna zaczyna miotać się jeszcze bardziej, starając się kopnąć Sherlocka, który wciąż przyciska go mocno do ściany.

— Sherlock! — krzyczy, gramoląc się do przodu. Przyciska lufę pistoletu do głowy mężczyzny. — Widzisz, mam go, możesz puścić.

Twarz Sherlocka jest przerażająca — praktycznie nic nie wyraża. Jest kompletnie pusta, poza widoczną w oczach furią.

— Sherlock! — krzyczy mu prostu w twarz i ten dopiero wtedy odpuszcza. Mężczyzna opada na ziemię nieprzytomny lub martwy.

* * *

 

— Mógł zrobić ci krzywdę — mówi.

Podejrzany żyje, ale John jest prawie pewien, że Sherlock udusiłby go, gdyby tylko mógł. W oddali słychać sygnał karetki. John chce już tylko znaleźć się w domu.

— To byłoby niedopuszczalne — ciągnie dalej Sherlock, chwytając jego nadgarstek. John mu na to pozwala.

Łapią taksówkę i udają się z powrotem do 221B. John obmywa zadrapania płynem antyseptycznym i pozwala Sherlockowi pieprzyć się w jego łóżku.

* * *

 

Rano zbiera porozrzucane po całym pokoju ubrania, czując w pośladkach przyjemny ból. Pociera plamę krwi na rękawie koszuli.

— Woda utleniona jest w szafce w łazience.

Sherlock obserwuje go, wciąż leżąc w łóżku.

— Wiem.

— Mógłbyś się wprowadzić — mówi. — Tak byłoby wygodniej. — John zakłada slipki i spodnie. — John?

Wciąż stoi do mężczyzny tyłem, wciągając na siebie podkoszulek.

— Rozważam to.

Zapada cisza. John spogląda na mężczyznę zza ramienia. Sherlock podniósł się, opierając na łokciu, i obserwuje go.

— Daj mi chwilę — dodaje i podchodzi do łóżka. Nachyla się, a Sherlock unosi głowę i spotyka jego usta w pocałunku. — Do zobaczenia — mówi i wychodzi.

* * *

 

> _Zapisane w Wersjach roboczych_
> 
> Do:  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: (brak)
> 
> To dlatego nie chciałeś mnie ze sobą wziąć?  
>  Byłbym tylko ciężarem dla

* * *

 

> _Wiadomość usunięta_

* * *

 

> **_Hej, John. Znów Cię nie było na treningu. Wszystko ok?_ **
> 
> _Cholera. Za dużo mam ostatnio na głowie. Obiecuję, że będę w czwartek._

* * *

 

Budzi się, słysząc krzyk. Kilka chwil zajmuje mu dojście, dlaczego się obudził; obraca się. Ramię Sherlocka praktycznie wibruje od napięcia. Mruczy pod nosem słowa, których John nie jest w stanie zrozumieć.

— Sherlock — szepcze. Sherlock znów krzyczy, a na pół zduszone „nie!” łamie mu serce. Przysuwa się do jego pleców, kładąc dłoń na jego biodrze, powtarzając nieco głośniej: — Sherlock.

Mężczyzna chwyta jego nadgarstek i zaciska wokół niego palce, milknąc.

— To ja — mruczy John, przyciskając nos do jego włosów. — To tylko ja. — Uścisk na jego nadgarstku powoli rozluźnia się.

John przysuwa policzek do ramienia Sherlocka, zsuwając dłoń na jego brzuch, kładąc się jeszcze bliżej. Drugą dłonią gładzi jego włosy. Słyszy i czuje, jak jego oddech spowalnia.

Głaszcze włosy Sherlocka, aż jego oddech się uspokoi w spokojnym sennym rytmie. Dopiero wtedy sam zamyka oczy.

* * *

 

— Przeprowadzasz się? — dopytuje Colin. — Mówiłeś chyba, że trafiła ci się niezła okazja z tym mieszkaniem.

— Bo tak było — odpowiada John. — Znaczy, ciągle tak jest. Ale po prostu się przeprowadzam się z powrotem.

— Poczekaj — przerywa mu George, stukając o stół butelką piwa. — Z powrotem? W sensie, z Holmesem?

— Holmes! — powtarza Alec, wreszcie odwracając wzrok od meczu. — Ten dupek, który udawał martwego? Nie ma, kurwa, opcji. Lepiej ci bez niego.

— Faceci czasem odpierdalają sobie jakieś posrane akcje — mówi George, kręcąc głową. — Ale to, co on ci zrobił, jest chyba na szczycie listy.

— Oj, dajcie spokój. Nie znacie wszystkich szczegółów.

— Szczegółów — powtarza George, nachylając się. — Chcesz szczegółów? Nie wróciliśmy aż do… kiedy? — Patrzy na resztę.

— Lutego. Dwa tysiące trzynastego — podpowiada mu Colin.

— Więc jakoś, no, nieco ponad pół roku, odkąd Holmes cię zostawił? Przykro to mówić, John, ale byłeś w TOTALNEJ rozsypce.

— To — odzywa się John — kompletna przesada.

— Pewnie, stary — mówi George. — Musieliśmy praktycznie na siłę wyciągać cię z mieszkania albo przyczajać się na ciebie po drodze z pracy, żeby się z tobą jakoś skontaktować. Gdyby Alec nie zauważył cię w szpitalu, w ogóle nie wiedzielibyśmy, że jesteś w Londynie. — Alec odchrząka, słysząc swoje imię, ale nie odrywa wzroku od telewizora.

— Każdy chyba ma prawo być trochę przygnębionym po tym, jak umrze ich przyjaciel — wzdycha John.

— Tylko że on nie umarł — odpowiada George. — Pewnie pojechał pieprzyć jakieś ładne laski…

— To niedorzeczne — ukróca John.

—…I robił Bóg wie co przez te trzy lata, a teraz wrócił, przeprosił, a ty ot tak znów pójdziesz z nim mieszkać?

— Wiem, co robił przez te trzy lata, i to żadna z rzeczy, które wymieniłeś.

— Wow, gratulacje — mówi George, uderzając ręką w stół. — Ale faktem pozostaje, że przez trzy lata cię okłamywał i że zrobi to znowu. Kurwa, on cię nie szanuje, więc ty też nie powinieneś szanować jego.

John wbija wzrok w butelkę piwa, potrząsając głową.

— To zły pomysł, John — dodaje Colin.

— Wybacz, John — odzywa się George już ciszej. — Ale to wszystko to sama cholerna prawda, nie?

* * *

 

— Wspaniale, że wracasz — mówi pani Hudson, układając dokumenty leżące na stole w salonie. — Jesteś kochany. Sherlock wygląda znacznie lepiej, prawda?

— Tak — odpowiada John, wnosząc walizkę do salonu.

Pani Hudson klepie go po ramieniu, uśmiechając się.

— Zostawię cię już. Daj mi znać, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował. Szkoda, że nie ma Sherlocka, żeby ci pomóc.

— Dam sobie radę — mówi John, a kobieta wychodzi z mieszkania. Przestawia walizkę obok biblioteczki i w myślach zaczyna układać książki tak, by zmieściły się też jego książki medyczne. Sherlock raczej nie będzie się czepiał.

Wciągając walizkę z ubraniami po schodach, przez chwilę waha się, czy sprawdzić szafę Sherlocka. Ostatecznie poddaje się i wchodzi do sypialni. Jest prawie pusta — na wieszakach w rogu wisi tylko kilka garniturów i kurtka. Szuflada też jest w połowie niewypełniona. John prostuje się, wypuszczając oddech. Czy naprawdę zamierza…?

Idzie po walizkę.

* * *

 

> _Robię zakupy. Potrzebujesz czegoś?_
> 
> _**Miło z Twojej strony. -SH** _
> 
> _Wprowadziłem się._
> 
> _**Och. To sok pomarańczowy i obcinaczkę do paznokci. -SH** _
> 
> _**Wrócę późno. -SH** _

* * *

 

> **_Hej, John. Nie chcę się naprzykrzać, ale musisz się zdecydować, czy zostajesz, czy odchodzisz. Nie było Cię czwarty raz z rzędu. Daj znać. Trzymaj się. -Gale_ **

* * *

 

— Szlag — mamrocze John.

— Co? — pyta Sherlock. Siedzą w korytarzu w Yardzie, czekając, aż zespół Lestrade’a zacznie przesłuchanie.

— Wywalili mnie z klubu rugby.

— Cóż — odpowiada — to trochę nudny sport.

— Serio? To nie najlepsza pora na takie uwagi.

— Mógłbyś zacząć trenować szermierkę — sugeruje. — Albo którąś ze sztuk walki. Zdecydowanie bardziej użyteczne.

— Lubię rugby.

— Jeśli martwisz się brakiem aktywności fizycznej — mówi Sherlock — to zawsze możesz uprawiać więcej seksu. Polecam się.

— Palant — wzdycha John, uśmiechając się.

* * *

 

Czeka na Sherlocka pod budynkiem SIS, wciskając dłonie w kieszenie, kiedy dostrzega idącą z Sherlockiem znaną mu osobę…

— Witaj, John — mówi Irene Adler.

— Przecież ty nie żyjesz. — Irene patrzy się na Sherlocka, a jej uśmiech poszerza się, kiedy zerka na Johna.

— Nie — odpowiada. — Uciekłam do Ameryki.

— Irene dostarcza danych wywiadowczych — wyjaśnia Sherlock.

— Spędziłam z nim trzy miesiące we Włoszech — mówi kobieta. — A potem kolejne dwa w Japonii. Niezła z nas była parka, prawda, Sherlocku?

John przełyka, starając się uspokoić swój oddech.

— Ale nic nie podobało mi się bardziej niż nasze dwa tygodnie w Rumunii — dodaje, uśmiechając się do Sherlocka.

John odchodzi.

* * *

 

— John! — Sherlock wreszcie go dogania. Chwyta go za ramię, a John wyrywa się.

— Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

— Przestań. — Przechodzi obok i staje przed nim. Pieprzyć Sherlocka i jego długie nogi. John próbuje go ominąć, ale ten znów łapie jego ramiona. — John, przestań.

— Czego chcesz? — pyta. — Czego, do diabła, ode mnie chcesz?

— Nie rozumiem, co cię tak zdenerwowało. Irene…

— Chcesz mojego ślepego oddania? — pyta. — To je sobie, kurwa, bierz. Już je masz. Chcesz, żebym zbyt szybko ci wybaczył całe lata depresji i żalu po twoich wszystkich kłamstwach? Już ci wybaczyłem.

— John…

— Miesiące temu. Pierwszym pytaniem, jakie ci zadałem, było: dlaczego mnie ze sobą nie wziąłeś. Chciałeś, żebym myślał, że byłeś w tym wszystkim tak głęboko umoczony, że musiałeś działać sam. — Jego głos wibruje gniewem. — Powiedz mi, Sherlock. Uważasz Irene za osobę bardziej godną zaufania niż ja? Uważasz ją za bardziej przydatną? Nie potknie się przez kulawą nogę, nie dostanie od tyłu?

— To nie tak…

— Odsuń się.

— John…

— Odsuń się! — krzyczy.

Przechodnie zatrzymują się i gapią w ich stronę.

— Mam to gdzieś — mówi John, a potem powtarza głośniej: — Mam to, kurwa, gdzieś. — Z tym odwraca się i rusza w drugą stronę.

* * *

 

> **_Nie chciałem z nią pracować, odnalazła mnie przypadkiem i po prostu zaczęliśmy razem działać. Nigdy nie prosiłem o jej pomoc, w ogóle jej nie chciałem._ **
> 
> **_Włochy, Rumunia i Japonia to było w sumie ledwie pięć miesięcy. Nie planowałem prosić ją o pomoc._ **
> 
> **_Wróć do domu, John._**

* * *

 

Cynthia przechodzi obok otwartych drzwi do jego gabinetu, a potem zawraca.

— Nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy spałeś w gabinecie, czy w ogóle nie spałeś.

— Oba — mówi John, ślamazarnie wciskając klawisz spacji.

— Wszystko gra?

— Tak — odpowiada i nawet zdobywa się na uśmiech.

Kobieta rozważa jego odpowiedź w milczeniu. Wreszcie uśmiecha się, mówiąc:

— Będę w moim gabinecie, gdybyś potrzebował się komuś wygadać.

— Dzięki — mówi, choć jej już nie ma.

* * *

 

> **_Co mam powiedzieć, by Cię przekonać? -SH_ **
> 
> _Skoro nie chciałeś z nią pracować, mogłeś jej powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzyła po pierwszym dniu. Niezły z ciebie dupek, więc jestem pewien, że dałbyś radę._
> 
> **_To nie było takie proste. Nie próbuj trywializować mojej sytuacji. -SH_ **
> 
> _Naprawdę gówno mnie to obchodzi. Pod koniec tygodnia wpadnę po swoje rzeczy._
> 
> **_Nie możesz się wyprowadzić. Już wypowiedziałem Twoją umowę najmu. -SH_ **
> 
> _To podpiszę nową._
> 
> **_Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio byłeś tak nierozsądny, John. -SH_ **
> 
> _Możesz się odpieprzyć. W tej cholernej chwili._

* * *

 

John bierze wszystkie swoje porozwieszane na wieszakach rzeczy i rzuca je na łóżko. Rozpina walizkę i skopuje ją na ziemię.

— John.

Nie odwraca się. Kurwa, był pewien, że Sherlocka nie ma w mieszkaniu. Gdzie on się, do diabła, ukrył?

— John — powtarza i przechodzi w jego pole widzenia. John wysuwa szufladę z większą siłą, niż to było konieczne. — Nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? — pyta i to przebiera miarkę. Obraca się do niego gwałtownie.

— Ja przesadzam? — warczy. — Chyba właśnie reaguję za słabo. Kto jeszcze wiedział? Czy cały cholerny świat dowiedział się, że żyjesz, zanim znalazłeś czas, żeby powiedzieć mnie? — Podchodzi do mężczyzny, trzymając w ręku wieszak jak broń. — A, czekaj, nie miałeś nawet na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby samemu mi powiedzieć.

— To nie w porządku — odpowiada, chwytając jego nadgarstek, tak że nie może poruszyć wieszakiem. — Mówiłem ci już, że od razu chciałem cię zobaczyć. To było poza moją kontrolą.

— Mycroft powiedział, że się bałeś — syczy, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku Sherlocka. — Czego? Że zareaguję tak jak teraz?

— Tak — mówi i chwyta jego drugi nadgarstek.

— W ogóle nie powinienem był się do ciebie odzywać — podnosi głos, próbując się wyrwać. — Nie powinienem był pozwolić Lestrade’owi… pieprz się, Sherlock! Puszczaj!

— W Kabulu — zaczyna; jego głos jest niski i spokojny — przez pięć dni miałem halucynacje. Widziałem cię w twoim mundurze, jak oczyszczałeś moje rany.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — mówi. Nie może wyswobodzić się z uścisku. Sherlock wpatruje się w niego, nie mrugając, w ten sam irytujący sposób, jak kiedy zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy po trzech latach rozłąki.

— Zimą w Sankt Petersburgu…

— Zamknij się.

—…było oczywiście przeraźliwie zimno, ale wyobrażałem sobie, że byłeś tam ze mną. Opowiadałem ci wszystko, siedząc w opuszczonym magazynie, a ty…

— Zamknij się.

—…powiedziałeś mi, że muszę to skończyć, że muszę przetrwać…

— Zamknij się.

—…żeby do ciebie wrócić. W Seulu śniłem o tobie tutaj, w Londynie…

— Zamknij się!

—…jak stoisz pod parasolem w deszczu, śmiejąc się z tego, że żadna taksówka nie przyjeżdża… — Trzyma go zbyt mocno. John chce dać mu w twarz. — Przez trzy lata trzymałem w portfelu twoje zdjęcie, a ty utrzymywałeś mnie przy życiu.

John całuje go. Ich zęby uderzają o siebie, warga zaczyna go szczypać. Czuje w ustach smak krwi, czuje ból. Tyłem nóg uderza o łóżko. Sherlock desperacko oddaje jego pocałunek.

* * *

 

Leży na boku, patrząc na otwartą szafę. Większość jego ciuchów leży porozrzucana po podłodze, a jeden z jego swetrów zaplątał się wokół jego kostki.

Sherlock przesuwa palcem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i całuje go w kark.

— Zostań — szepcze. — Proszę, zostań.

* * *

 

Gdy John wraca z pracy, mieszkanie jest puste. Stawia teczkę obok stołu w salonie i włącza telewizję, by zagłuszyć ciszę. Kładzie się na sofie i ostatecznie zasypia.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, na zewnątrz jest ciemno. Pokój rozświetlają jedynie migające w telewizorze obrazy. Zerka na zegarek i podnosi się, by zapalić światło. Jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby gotować kolację, więc przegląda stertę papierów leżących na szafce w kuchni w poszukiwaniu ulotki z menu tajskiej restauracji na końcu ulicy. Zamawia smażony ryż z ananasem i pad thai. Sprawdza telefon; ma jedno nieodebrane połączenie od Colina. Nic od Sherlocka

W teczce przyniósł artykuł z onkologii, a Cynthia sugerowała, by go przeczytał. Mógłby też skończyć post o sprawie, którą rozwiązali w zeszłym tygodniu.

Znów sprawdza telefon. Dochodzi dziewiąta. Dlaczego Sherlock nie wysłał chociażby jednej wiadomości, że wróci późno?

Ostatecznie zajmuje się zmywaniem naczyń i wycieraniem blatów kuchennych. Jedzenie przyjeżdża przed Sherlockiem.

O dziesiątej trzydzieści wstawia smażony ryż do lodówki i idzie umyć zęby. Ustawia budzik i kładzie się po swojej stronie łóżka.

* * *

 

Budzi się w pustym łóżku.

Wychodzi do kuchni i robi jedną herbatę.

* * *

 

> Do: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Od: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Temat: (brak)
> 
> Znów wyjechał w interesach?

* * *

 

> Do: jhwatson@gmail.com  
>  Od: mholm5592@cabinetoffice.gov.uk  
>  Temat: Re: (brak)
> 
> John,
> 
> Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, powinien wrócić w czwartek.
> 
> MH

* * *

 

> **_Żyjesz Ty jeszcze?_ **
> 
> _Tak, wybacz._
> 
> **_Holmes dokłada Ci zadań, żebyś nie mógł spotykać się z kumplami?_ **
> 
> _Dokłada mi problemów._
> 
> **_Wpadnij dzisiaj. George uwielbia psioczyć na tego dupka._ **
> 
> _Nie mogę, przepraszam. Następnym razem?_
> 
> **_Dobry Boże, jesteś bardziej nieuchwytny niż sama królowa. Mamy się teraz umawiać z miesięcznym wyprzedzeniem?_ **
> 
> _Przepraszam. Następnym razem. Obiecuję._

* * *

 

Otwierając frontowe drzwi, docierają do niego słabe dźwięki skrzypiec z góry. Stoi w korytarzu, rozważając zamknięcie drzwi i wyjście z powrotem do miasta. Ostatecznie zamyka je i wdrapuje się na górę.

Sherlock nie odwraca się, gdy wchodzi do środka, grając wciąż do otwartego okna. John stoi w progu, zastanawiając się, czy nie odejść.

Utwór dobiega końca. John nie odstawił jeszcze teczki.

— Musimy porozmawiać.

— Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by to się więcej nie powtórzyło — mówi Sherlock.

— To nie jest koniec tej rozmowy.

— Przeceniasz wpływ, jaki przy mojej pozycji mogę mieć na SIS.

— A ty przeceniasz moją cierpliwość.

Sherlock otwiera futerał na skrzypce, przecierając smyczek ścierką.

— Zastrzegę, że następnym razem muszą cię poinformować. Nie ma o czym więcej mówić.

— Sherlock — mówi John, mocniej zaciskając dłoń wokół ramienia teczki. Sherlock nie spuszcza wzroku ze skrzypiec i więcej się nie odzywa.

* * *

 

— Żartujesz.

— Och, nie — mówi Yvonne. — Napiszę im o tobie kilka miłych słów. Uważam, że świetnie byś tam pasował. Tutaj doskonale się sprawdzasz.

— Ja… — odpowiada John, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się. — Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję.

— Szczerze mówiąc, zasłużyłeś. Daj znać, jak się zdecydujesz. Tylko pośpiesz się. Nie mogę zbyt długo trzymać ich w niepewności.

— Dziękuję — powtarza.

* * *

 

Są w Regent’s Park, szukając drogi, którą poruszała się ofiara, gdy zostają zatrzymani przez dwie młode kobiety.

— Przepraszam — odzywa się jedna z nich do Johna. Sherlock jest zajęty badaniem parkowej ławki. — Czy to nie jest…?

— Sherlock Holmes — przerywa druga. — Ten detektyw?

— Tak — mówi John, choć instynkt podpowiada mu, że powinien był zaprzeczyć. Może to będzie drobna zemsta. Nienawidzi tego, jak pasywnie agresywny się staje.

— Mówiłam ci! — woła jedna z kobiet do drugiej.

— Chodźmy — mówi Sherlock, kończąc pracę przy ławce i podchodząc szybko do Johna. Nawet nie zerka w kierunku kobiet.

— Dzień dobry, panie Holmes — odzywa się znów jedna z kobiet, wyciągając dłoń. Sherlock patrzy na nią i nawet nie drgnie. Mimo to kontynuuje: — Nigdy nie wierzyłam w to, że pan umarł. Zawsze w pana wierzyłam. Moriarty był prawdziwy, prawda?

Cisza. Sherlock spogląda od jednej do drugiej, szczerzącej się do niego kobiety. John wciska dłonie do kieszeni spodni, nie zamierzając mu pomagać.

— Tak — odpowiada w końcu Sherlock.

— Jest pan genialny — ciągnie. — Czytałam o wszystkich pana sprawach. To prawda, że pracuje pan teraz dla MI6?

Sherlock zerka na Johna.

— To tajne informacje.

— Wow — mówi na bezdechu. — Mogę prosić o autograf? — Podaje mu długopis i notes.

— Bycie przyjacielem Sherlocka Holmesa musi być czymś niesamowitym — mówi druga kobieta do Johna.

John nie odpowiada. Irytacja Sherlocka związana z wybazgraniem swojego imienia dla nadpobudliwych fanek powinna go rozbawić, ale jedynie lekko go mdli.

* * *

 

> _Wrócisz do domu na kolację?_
> 
> **_Jestem na tajnej sprawie z Lestrade’em. Zjedz sam. -SH_ **

* * *

— Poczekaj — mówi. — Nie wierzę, znów zostawiłem portfel w gabinecie.

Sherlock nie komentuje, podążając za nim z powrotem korytarzem prowadzącym do jego gabinetu. Są w połowie oddziału kardiologicznego, kiedy John dostrzega Cynthię idącą w drugą stronę i uśmiecha się do niej.

— Słyszałam o tej propozycji — mówi, przechodząc obok nich i uśmiechając się szeroko. Dotyka ramienia Johna. — Gratulacje.

John przerzuca papiery na biurku, gdy Sherlock przerywa milczenie:

— Podobasz się jej.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — odpowiada, odnajdując portfel pod stertą raportów, które Yvonne podrzuciła mu w ciągu dnia.

— Nie podoba mi się to — dodaje. — Nie wie, że jesteś zajęty?

— Nie wierzę, że prowadzimy tę rozmowę — odpowiada, gasząc światła. Zamyka drzwi do gabinetu i niemal podskakuje, kiedy Sherlock wsuwa dłoń w przednią kieszeń jego spodni, przechylając głowę tak, by ustami dotknąć jego ucha.

— Może powinienem ci pomóc wyjaśnić te wszystkie… nieporozumienia — mruczy.

— Jezu, Sherlock — sapie John, walcząc z dreszczem przebiegającym w górę jego kręgosłupa. Chwyta nadgarstek Sherlocka i wyciąga jego dłoń z kieszeni. — Jestem w pracy.

Sherlock przygryza płatek jego ucha, ale ostatecznie go puszcza.

* * *

 

John przeciera ręcznikiem włosy, wyciągając z szafy koszulkę i grzebiąc w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu bielizny. Słyszy zaparzającą się w kuchni kawę i może choć raz się nie spóźni.

— O jaką propozycję jej chodziło? — pyta Sherlock z łóżka.

— Hm? — Rzuca ręcznik przez cały pokój, tak że ląduje na łóżku. Wciąga majtki.

— Ta kobieta wczoraj, ta, której się podobasz — powtarza. — O co jej chodziło z tą propozycją?

— Royal Berkshire szuka ordynatora na ostrym dyżurze — mówi, zakładając spodnie i zapinając koszulę. — Moja szefowa powiedziała, że może mnie zarekomendować, jeśli bym chciał. Widocznie ma tam jakieś dojście.

— Oczywiście się nie zgodziłeś.

John odwraca się do Sherlocka.

— Słucham?

— To jest w Reading — mówi. — To prawie godzina jazdy stąd.

— Nie — zaprzecza. — Nie odmówiłem.

Sherlock podnosi się.

— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie.

— Dlaczego?

— Potrzebuję cię tutaj — wyznaje. — W Londynie.

— A co, jeśli chciałbym wyjechać? — pyta. Odwraca się, wyciągając z szuflady skarpety.

— Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć wyjeżdżać?

— Och, no nie wiem — syczy, zamykając szafę z za dużą siłą. — Może dlatego, że to ogromny awans? Może dlatego, że to byłoby większe wyzwanie? Może też dlatego, że więcej bym zarabiał?

— Ale nie byłoby cię w Londynie — powtarza Sherlock, jakby to był jakiś najważniejszy pieprzony argument.

— Nie mam teraz czasu o tym gadać — mówi, wkładając skarpetki i buty. Tak bardzo chce już wyjść z mieszkania, że nie zwraca nawet uwagi na to, że założył skarpety Sherlocka, ani że nie wypił kawy.

* * *

 

John budzi się, czując zapach jedzenia. Prostuje się i przeciera oczy. Sherlock gotuje.

Wyjmuje z lodówki wodę i wyciska na dłoń tabletkę aspiryny. Sherlock nie odwraca wzroku od książki, jedną ręką mieszając drewnianą łyżką zawartość patelni. John połyka tabletkę i popija wodą. W milczeniu wpatruje się w kark Sherlocka.

— Risotto z grzybami — mówi Sherlock, nie oglądając się na niego.

— W porządku — odpowiada, zastanawiając się, czy to jakaś forma przeprosin.

* * *

 

Sherlock zasypia wtulony w Johna.

John leży bezsennie, wpatrując się w ścianę.

* * *

 

> **_Nie widziałem Cię całe wieki. Kłócicie się z Sherlockiem?_ **
> 
> _Nie, wszystko gra? Mówił, że od miesiąca pracujecie razem nad tajnymi sprawami._
> 
> **_Tajnymi? W sensie SIS? Nie było takich od kwietnia._ **

* * *

 

Jedzie linią Metropolitan do Chesham bez zapowiedzi. Gdy dojeżdża na miejsce, dochodzi dziewiąta. Nic nie jadł cały dzień, ale nie czuje się głodny, więc idzie prosto do domu Harry.

— John — mówi, otwierając drzwi. — Co tu robi…? — zaczyna, ale potem nachyla się, przygląda mu lepiej i pyta: — Wszystko w porządku?

— Jest Clara?

— Właśnie wyszła na nocną zmianę — odpowiada. — Wejdź. Otworzę wino.

— Ja tylko… Chyba potrzebuję się wygadać.

— To opowiadaj. — Nalewa białego wina do kieliszka. Zerka na niego, zatrzymuje się, a potem trochę dolewa.

— Przepraszam — mówi. — Nie wiedziałem, do kogo mam z tym pójść.

— Zamknij się, John. — Podaje mu kieliszek. — Zamknij się, usiądź i mów, co się dzieje.

* * *

 

Zanim zasypia na sofie Harry, Sherlock zdążył wysłać sześć wiadomości. Kolejne trzy docierają, nim się obudzi.

— Powinieneś go zostawić — powiedziała Harry. — Od samego początku czułam, że to był zły pomysł.

— On ciągnie cię na dno — powiedziała. — Poczujesz się bardziej sobą, gdy go nie będzie.

* * *

 

John uświadamia sobie, że trudno jest wytłumaczyć ludziom ten rodzaj miłości, która wbiła swoje pazury w jego żołądek, trudno zrozumieć miłość, która wpełzła do jego klatki piersiowej i zmęczyła jego skórę. Miłość, która przeciągnęła go przez brud i rozpruła jego żyły, i sprawiła, że wciąż błaga o więcej.

* * *

 

Wpatruje się w drzwi 221B przez dłuższy czas, zanim wsadzi klucz do zamka i otworzy je. Siedemnaście stopni w górę. Czuje się, jakby szedł na własną egzekucję.

Sherlock stoi przy oknie. John zastanawia się, czy obserwował go, odkąd stanął przed drzwiami kamienicy.

— Byłeś u Harry — mówi. John nie odpowiada. — Dlaczego?

— Lestrade do mnie napisał. Mam dość, Sherlock.

— Dość — powtarza, obracając się. Obniżył głos. John jest przekonany, że udaje idiotę tylko i wyłącznie po to, by z nim pograć. — Dość czego?

— Tego — mówi, gestykulując. — Nas.

— Ja nie mam dość. — Jego głos jest wyrównany, a oczy skupione na twarzy Johna.

— Ale ty jesteś jedynie jedną połową. Druga ma dość.

— Nie dostaniesz tej pracy w Reading.

John podchodzi krok naprzód.

— Grozisz mi? Po tym, jak okłamywałeś mnie o swojej śmierci, o pracy w pojedynkę, o tajnych sprawach… teraz mi _grozisz_?

— Jak wiele nieprzebranych lat mam jeszcze spędzić, błagając cię o przebaczenie? — drwi.

— Zero — mówi i wychodzi do sypialni.

— Nie odejdziesz. — Sherlock dogania go w kilku krokach, chwytając go za ramię. John odwraca się i szarpie.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — syczy. — Nawet nie waż się mnie dotknąć.

— Nie odejdziesz — powtarza, górując nad nim.

John chwyta lampkę nocną i rzuca nią w jego kierunku. Sherlock robi unik i ceramiczny abażur roztrzaskuje się o ścianę.

Znów łapie go za ramię. John daje mu w twarz. Sherlock odsuwa się, trzymając dłoń przy ustach. John odwraca się, ściągając z półki torbę. Wtedy chwyta go za kark i ciągnie w dół, aż uderza o podłogę i traci oddech.

Wyciera krwawiącą wargę dłonią i mówi:

— Nie odejdziesz.

— Jesteś obłąkany — charczy i obraca się w stronę łóżka, starając się podnieść. Sherlock tylko się śmieje — i jest to okropny dźwięk. — Nie jestem jakąś cholerną nagrodą — mówi, próbując złapać oddech. Sięga do szuflady szafki stojącej przy łóżku i — och, dzięki Bogu — celuje w Sherlocka z broni. — Nie jestem nagrodą za trzy beznadziejne lata — ciągnie dalej, utrzymując ton równy, gdy Sherlock podchodzi bliżej. — Nie jestem jakimś cholernym ucieleśnieniem twoich marzeń o mnie, wystawionym na piedestał w twojej pieprzonej głowie. Nie umiem tym być.

Idzie w stronę drzwi, a Sherlock wciąż podąża za nim.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy. Masz poważne problemy psychiczne, z którymi nie potrafię ci pomóc. Nie mogę tak dłużej, Sherlock.

— Tak — dyszy mężczyzna — niech to wszystko będzie moją winą. Niech tylko ja będę problemem, zupełnie zignorujmy twoje wady, John. A może uważasz, że ich kompletnie nie zauważam, skoro trzymam cię na _piedestale_ w swojej głowie? Tak bardzo chcesz znać prawdę, John? Nie potrafisz znieść myśli, że ktoś mógłby cię zastąpić. A wiesz, jak jest naprawdę? Tak, było mi lepiej bez twojego ciągłego przeszkadzania, spowalniania mnie, bez konieczności tłumaczenia wszystkiego, co robię. Tak, John, Irene była bardziej przydatna, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz.

John nie porusza się, wciąż mierząc bronią w mężczyznę, który teraz się uśmiecha, przerażający i piękny, z krwią rozsmarowaną w kącikach ust. Wygląda, jakby był jakąś dziką bestią.

— Kim byłbyś beze mnie? — szepcze, nachylając się, by przyłożyć głowę do lufy. — Dalej — mówi. — Strzel.

* * *

 

Opiera głowę o okno pociągu, zmuszając się, by o niczym nie myśleć.

* * *

 

— John — mówi Harry. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, wszystko gra — odpowiada automatycznie.

— Jak poszło? — Patrzy na teczkę, którą ściska w dłoni. — Swoje rzeczy zabierzesz później?

— Nie — mówi. — Nie chcę ich.

* * *

 

Bierze trzy dni zwolnienia chorobowego w pracy i nie robi nic poza spaniem na kanapie u Harry.

Raz budzi się, słysząc, jak Clara i Harry cicho kłócą się o niego w kuchni. Uznaje, że go to nie obchodzi, i znów zasypia.

* * *

 

Colin pozwala mu pomieszkać u siebie przez dwa tygodnie, zanim nie zakończy współpracy w Springfield i nie przejdzie do Royal Berkshire. Nie zadaje zbyt wielu pytań, dlatego John go wybrał. Musi jednak wyczuwać, że coś jest nie tak, bo nie naciska, by chodził z nim na spotkania z resztą chłopaków.

Wychodzi z mieszkania tylko do pracy i z powrotem. Każda chwila spędzona na mroźnym londyńskim powietrzu to szansa, że Sherlock go odnajdzie.

* * *

 

Wsiada w pociąg odjeżdżający z London Paddington do Bristolu.

Powtarza sam sobie, że nie będzie mu brakować Londynu.

Nie ogląda się za siebie.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS Rozdział MR pojawi się wkrótce! Ze względu na pewne zobowiązania na jednym z for musiałam coś szybko przetłumaczyć, padło na ten fic, ale nie martwcie się, do MR wrócę lada moment.


End file.
